Naruto: The Don
by Kayoshi
Summary: Summary as well as warnings are inside. This is a HIGHLY MATURE FIC. Please read all the warnings, as I don't want to have to deal with angry messages. Thank you.
1. Disclaimer  Warnings

Okay, here's the initial warning for everything that I need to say, as it's necessary so that I can't get in trouble with anyone or anything. This also includes the basic description of the story, which is most definitely not suitable for all audiences, because it contains things of a very mature setting. Okay so here it goes.

**Story Description: **

Within the Shinobi world, there exists a great slave trade run by the infamous Families. Powerful and cruel, these people are the owners of a great number of women, men and children. They run everything from high-class brothels and strip bars, to gladiatorial battles waged for nothing more than sport. These people have their hand in every business, job, country, and land that you could imagine. However, this is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, on his rise to the top of the food chain as a god amongst the Families.

**Story Warnings:**

Okay, this is amongst the biggest mature themed stories I've ever even considered writing, so here's a list of every single warning that will be included within these stories.

_Violence Warnings:_

This Story will have violence of many levels, some of which will be highly graphic. There will be the killing of women, children, animals, men. There will also be a wide range of how these actions will be done, such as but not limited to burning, stabbing, decapitation, strangling, and many such others.

_Sexual Warnings:_

There will be many actions of a sexual nature in this work of fanfiction. Some of which will be voluntary, however other parts will be completely involuntary and as such is considered rape. There will be times when gang rape is presented, as well as intercourse being described whilst the family of the characters may be present. Some, but not all, of the actions which will take place are Oral, Anal and Vaginal intercourse, aphrodisiacs will be used, as well as Yuri being present and at times of the story described explicitly. I reserve the right to include any action in this story with

_Other Warnings: _

There will be slavery present in this work of fan fiction. The process which is followed in this world as I describe it will not be pleasant to some. As such, if this affects you in any way, please do not read further.

**_Final Warning_**

I will not be placing any warnings after this. If you do not think that you will be able to read this story, as such, anyone who reads this will have agreed that they are mature enough to read this and as such will be in the absolute understanding that should any situation proposed above appear within the works of the author, that I will not be held responsible for anything that the reader has read which he/she belie to not be appropriate within this story.

**Story Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and nothing else. I also do not own the godfather, and can make no claim on it. I also do not own Bleach, Mahora!, Evangelion, Dragon Ball (as well as DBZ and DBGT), or Rosario+Vampire.

**Types of Dialogue **

"hello" normal speech  
'_hello'_ thoughts  
"_hello_" telephone (receiving)


	2. Prologue

Prologue: Introduction

* * *

Konohagakure No Sato: Naruto is 19 years old:

* * *

Life for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was going fine. He was quite possibly the richest man on the face of the planet. He was also a Shinobi recognized worldwide as a Kage-level, knowing well over 2,000 techniques. At 6'2", 194 pounds, and nearly all muscle, he was built like a god. He wore a his father's trademark cloak over his jonin vest, and he had a fishnet shirt under the vest along with black pants and blue shinobi sandals. On his face was his forehead protector and on his back was the toad scroll which confirmed him as the Gama Sennin. So yea, life was great. Until that is he found out that there was a shinobi underworld which controlled much of what is seen above the ground. As such, being who he is, he decided to go and see what was there, hidden in the shadows away from everyone's prying eyes.

His first clue as to how to get to where he wanted to go was that he needed to enter the 'hidden' room underneath the Uchiha Compound at 18:00 that evening, which was why he was sitting there waiting for everyone to come and meet him. Sighing he tried to make himself comfortable before he heard someone walk on the other side of a wall he was completely sure was below the ground.

"Naruto," he heard a voice call out, "Funnel Chakra into the Uchiha Crest on the wall."

Doing as the voice said, he was surprised when the crest lit up and a massive seal structure appeared which flashed once and the wall vanished, replaced by what looked like underground streets. Walking up to him, he saw a man dressed in a black western suit, who led him to the booth which he was assigned. Entering the booth, he realized that he had been given one of, if not THE best booth in the entire area, as the girl who had to have been about his age, maybe a year or two younger was on display facing towards him. The man in front of him spoke slowly describing the various traits of the girl.

"She's a quiet one, standing at about 5'3", and weighing a measly one hundred pounds this girl sure takes the cake in beauty. Her long black tresses are beautiful, as is her silky smooth skin and her beautiful eyes. Her biggest asset however, is this right between her legs," said the Slavemaster, and he put a finger in the girls vagina, and smiled as the girl squirmed in discomfort but said nothing, "She's fully trained ladies and gentlemen. She might not be the best person if you're looking for a mistress for one of your brothels, but she'll be perfect if you simply want to take her again and again. What's more boys and girls, she's still got it in-tact. That's right, this little obedient beauty is still a virgin both front and back. I think 200,000,000¥ is the price for this beauty, a real giveaway. The raise price is 10,000,000¥."

Naruto watched in awe as a light came up on one of the booths, and then another, and another before the girl was finally sold for 370,000,000¥. The process continued for several other girls, none of whom Naruto held any interest in at all, as they were all already obedient and he needed someone who he could teach. And while many of them were beautiful in their own right, none of them had the true beauty that he was looking for. After seeing nearly twenty girls, Naruto was about to get up, when he saw the man bring out someone who he knew he would bet on.

"And here comes one of the true beauties of the night. Today we have a special lady, an ANBU. That's right, one of the masked masters of the night is here today for you to buy. Don't ask how we caught her, don't ask why she's here, just know that she is…and she's one hot babe. At 5'6", and 135 pounds of beauty, she is a sight to behold. She has a nice ass, firm but workable enough to use. A 34C cup, she might not have the biggest ones out there, but she's got some nice ones anyway. And for those of you that like ones with odd hair colors, guess what ladies and gentlemen, her natural haircolor is purple as you can see by the little patch that she has above her pussy. The only disadvantage is the spunk and pride that comes from having worked in ANBU, which is something that must be worked on by their new masters. But anyone that can teach her to serve will have a slave that can not only work her body well, she can also perform tasks of a dirty nature. Because of her temperament I'm putting her at a measly 400,000,000¥ with a raise price of 50,000,000¥." Exclaimed the slavemaster, and Naruto immediately pressed the button that allowed him to place his bid. About 5 seconds later, someone else up'ed him but they stopped when Naruto nearly doubled the price, settling for 700,000,000¥. Proclaiming him the winner, the slavemaster told Naruto to pick up his new slave at the reclaim site, using the number they'd sent him.

Looking at one of the screens, he saw that there was a picture of the slave he'd just purchased, as well as "**Slave Identification Number: 019584**" and "**Bank Account Purchase Accepted: 700,000,000¥ Withdrawn from Account**". Walking down to the reclaim site, which he saw was marked with the Uchiha symbol he saw that there was a female Uchiha receiving the numbers and then giving the people the bound slaves. He saw several male slaves being led away by a girl who couldn't have been older than 15. Walking up to the Uchiha, he gave her his number and she frowned before sending one of the guards to grab his newly acquired slave. Bringing her into the room, he saw that they had not given her any clothing, and that the guard was forced to lift her from behind and bring her to Naruto.

"She's feisty, and she knows quite a bit about anatomy, so I'd be a little careful kid." Said the guard, and Naruto thanked the man and the female Uchiha, before he left.

Grabbing her, he used a simple Shushin to bring them to his apartment, where he studied her body.

"What's your name?" he asked, as he settled on looking at her face.

"Uzuki Yugao," she growled as she gave him the best glare she could muster. Not even feeling the attempt at the glare, Naruto brought a hard look down upon her and she was forced to look away.


	3. Chapter One: The First Slave

**This is the last time that I will repeat my warning for Violence, Explicit sexual activities, and Slavery.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**The author makes no claim to the name of any of the characters used in this story that may match that of those of other authors. I'm stating now that none of the characters from the following:**  
**Bleach, Mahora!, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Evangelion, or any other manga whose characters I am using**  
**are mine (I.E. they all belong to someone that is NOT me…otherwise I'd probablyhave them doing a lot of things that are rather on the inappropriate side,instead of doing what they're should be doing lol…).**

* * *

**Chapter One: The First Slave**

* * *

After he had bought Yugao, he'd placed two seals on her, and brought her to his house, with specific orders to not do anything that might get him in trouble with anyone else, which basically meant that he was forcing her to stay confined to his apartment. Going into town, he went to several stores that sold sex toys, aphrodisiacs, and basically anything he could find that had to do with sex, and bought it all, spending about 10,000,000¥ on it all. By the end of it however, he had at least 3,000 toys, of all sorts and sizes, and enough other things to keep anyone else he bought happy for the rest of their days. He also went and researched the structure of families, and learned that the Dons were the top, and immediately his dream of being Hokage was usurped by his dream to become the greatest Don that had ever existed, a title which had been held for many years by the Uchiha, specifically their current leader, Uchiha Madara.

He also knew though that the first thing he'd need to do was break Yugao's will to become subservient to his own, and until he proved that he could do that, he knew that there was no way that he would be able to lead a family on his own.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato: Naruto's Apartment: Three Days Later:

* * *

Naruto frowned as the woman in front of him once again refused to do as he said. He knew that the seal he'd placed on her prevented her from escaping without his direct permission saying that she could escape, but it still annoyed him to no end that she wasn't listening to what he was saying.

"Lie down!" he said angrily, and the sitting ANBU stood up defiantly, only to be punched roughly, "I'm not above hurting you to make you see things my way. I don't want to have to resort to Jutsu, but if I must, I will do so."

"You'll never make me serve you," she responded just as angrily, and Naruto knew that he was getting absolutely nowhere with his attempts. She was simply a very strong-willed person, and what made it worse is that he had no intention of making her into a brainless drone, if he did he could have broken her easily, and she seemed to have understood that quickly, making her all the more determined to deny him his pleasure.

Before he'd released her from her bonds he'd placed two seals on her, one that prevented her from leaving without a direct command saying that she was allowed to escape, the other which prevented her from doing something which she knew would cause him bodily harm. That meant, that if he really wanted to he could break her by forcing himself upon her until she submitted to him, but right now he wanted to use every other option available to him, rather than making him go to her. He wanted her to beg him to take her, to come and lick his crotch until he came and then beg him to push himself into her until she couldn't walk anymore. But his patience was starting to run thin, if his next few tries to make her into his obedient servant didn't work, he would force himself upon her and show her that no matter what it was him that was the master and she the slave.

"Sit," he commanded, and this time she listened, and he was about to smile slightly when he saw her lie down on her side. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed and tried to rein in his anger.

"Must you defy me constantly? At least I'm trying to make you learn rather than forcing you to. Will you listen to my commands? Or must I force you to pay attention and obey me?" he asked her, and she looked at him defiantly.

"You'll never be able to take me willingly if that is what you wish. I may be your slave, but I will not be used for sex, no matter what." She responded.

Naruto sighed before grabbing her roughly and pulling her as he turned her so that her back was to him. Using left arm to keep her against him he put his lips next to her ear and whispered, "Don't you understand that your body belongs to me? Not to you? All of you belongs to _me_. From your neck up here," and he planted a few kisses on her neck, as well as a few love bites, "to your lovely breasts, which are for me alone to use as I please," and he used his right hand to massage her tits, and with his thumb he manipulated her nipples, which were steadily getting harder.

Then came the icing on the cake, as he whispered into her ear, his hot breath against it sending shivers through her, "And let's not forget about this lovely place that will be for me only," and he brought his hand down to her entrance, and forcefully pushed two fingers in as hard as he could, which caused Yugao to jump slightly in discomfort, and when she tried to squirm out of his grip he pulled her even tighter to him, not letting go even an inch.

"Pl…please…..st….stop…" she whimpered, but he continued, even as tears started falling down her face slowly.

"No, not until you tell me who this body belongs to," he said, his Shinobi training (and his own time in ANBU) steeling him from her tears. He didn't like seeing her cry, he wasn't a harsh enough person to will that upon someone, but she had to learn that she belonged to him, and ONLY to him. She was his to do with as he pleased, no matter whether she wanted it or not.

"P…please stop….Naruto-sama," cried Yugao, and Naruto could feel her resolve slowly breaking, as he continued to touch her insides with impunity.

"Not until you tell me who you belong to…" he said, and he took his fingers out of her core, placing them against her mouth he wiped them clean on her lips, and the hope that had been kindled when he had taken the fingers out of her instantly disappeared as she saw him lower his hand again, and she whimpered as he dragged a finger along her entrance, but she cried out as he stuck the finger in her ass, the lack of lubricant making it fairly painful for Yugao, who finally couldn't take it anymore. Having felt him touch her as he wanted, without her being able to stop him, made her realize how weak she was in comparison, even if she had not had the seal on her, she doubted she could've stopped him if he really wanted to do something.

"P…please stop now….master, I'm sorry. This body belongs to you," she said, and tears fell down her beautiful face as she said it, Naruto smiled sadly at her before turning her around, wiping her tears. He planted a single kiss on her lips, which she didn't respond at all to, and with a mischievous grin he kneeled down and placed a kiss on her vagina, which caused her to squirm slightly as she now refused to go back on her word, knowing that it would just cause her a further embarrassment.

"You're good now, but you still have to take your punishment for your initial disobedience, Yugao-chan," said Naruto, and Yugao looked at him pleadingly and he smiled, "Your punishment will have two parts. If you don't complain about either, you might just get a reward, understood?"

She nodded and sat down on the bed, while she waited for him to announce what his punishment for her was going to be. After what had just happened, she had been forced to reconcile the fact that she really was his to do with as he pleased.

Naruto went and got a massive scroll that he had created once he'd bought Yugao. Bringing it to where she was lying down, he did a few hand seals and she felt a shock rush through her body. As the shock passed, she realized what he had done as she lay there paralyzed, unable to move at all. Touching a single seal on the scroll, a 'poof' sounded the activation of a summoning, and he lifted up what looked like a strap-on, except that rather than have the dildo facing outwards….it was facing inwards. Internally she squirmed as she felt him place it on her, and when she finally regained control of her body she immediately started trying to take it off, but to no avail.

"That'll be your new underwear. You cannot remove it, but when you need to use the restroom, it will seal itself within your vagina, as soon as you finish using the facilities, it will unseal and reappear. This is the price you have to pay for not letting me take you. Also," he paused for a second and made a single hand seal, and instantly she started squirming as the dildo within her started vibrating, and simulating what seemed like thrusts, "I can do that whenever I want, all I have to do is send some chakra towards you, and it'll instantly activate. That means that whenever I want, I can do this to you. I will only do it when you refuse a direct command, am I understood?"

She kept quiet, and almost immediately she felt the thrusting get faster and the vibrations stronger. She felt her core start to give off juices before….just as she would have found release, the dildo stopped and was completely still. This happened four times before she finally begged him to stop. Aiming a weak glare at Naruto, his only response was a large fox-like grin.

"Now you understand. A single thought is all it takes, so be on your best behavior. You are also to continue your work at ANBU without any disruptions, but before any missions that take you outside the village, you will report to me."

She sighed before dropping her head, "Yes master."

"Now for the second part of your punishment," he said and he went and sat on his armchair, "I want you to crawl over to me. And for the next ten minutes, you will do everything I say, is that understood?"

"Hai," she responded, and she did as he asked, slowly making her way to him, crawling. When she got there she looked at him expectantly, and Naruto smiled at her.

"Remove my pants and my underwear," he said, and her eyes widened but she did as she was told, and within seconds he stood completely nude, having not had a shirt on when this whole thing had started today. Looking at him again he saw him grinning.

"Now, I want you to give me a blowjob, but make sure to drink all of my cum. The faster you do this, the higher your chances are of getting a reward and being allowed to go to the town for rest of the day."

When she heard him say that, she placed his dick in her mouth and started sucking him off, and after a few minutes, she felt him squirm slightly as he came in her mouth. Gagging at the taste, she forced it down her throat, and looked at Naruto who motioned for her to stand up, and then he did so himself.

"Is there anything else?" asked Yugao, before adding, "master."

"No, that's all. But as a reward for your obedience, you have 200,000¥ to use however you wish. Remember though, you can't escape me," he said, and she put on some street clothes, a simple black t-shirt and navy blue jeans. Jumping out of the window from his apartment, she fled towards the Market, going to spend what money she was given on things she'd probably enjoy, like a new TV.

* * *

Konohagakure No Sato, Central Market:

* * *

When she arrived at Konoha's Central Market, she first looked for an electronics store, where she immediately bought herself a small TV, as well as a MP3 player. That ended up costing her nearly 85,000¥, with the rest of her money, she bought herself a tight black dress, which she knew would probably steal Naruto's breath, a few simple T-shirts, and 3 pairs of jeans.

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

_Here's chapter one of this story. I hope you guys like it. As I posted at the very beginning of the story (as its first 'chapter' actually….this story will contain a lot of things which may not be appealing to a lot of people. If this isn't appealing to you, then please don't read the story, as situations like this will be found at several parts of this story, and in truth this is probably as mild as they'll ever get. What I have planned for a couple of the people that will be bought by Naruto, is not at all pleasant._

_As for the other side of the story, the first 'Gladiatorial' match that's featured in this story isn't for a few chapters still…_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO (A small preview):**

"_Naruto-sama?" asked Yugao, and Naruto looked down at her, "why are we going to a public auction….weren't you at a private one before? I-I'm sorry if I stepped out of line….Naruto-sama."_

_Naruto looked at her seriously before he responded, "First of all, you can ask anything you want. Only thing is that you obey my commands, besides that, I'm not going to punish you for anything really. But the answer to your question is….I'm looking to get a whorehouse or two set up….that's why I'm going to buy an apartment complex, thace. You however, my little Yugao-chan….are for me alone, and will be staying with any I choose for myself at my house."_


	4. Chapter Two: The Auctions

Chapter Two: The Auctions

* * *

Five days after Naruto 'trains' Yugao: Konohagakure no Sato:

* * *

Naruto woke up to the image of Yugao laying against him, her head resting softly on his shoulder as her steady breathing tickled his neck. He looked at her with a smile as he saw how beautiful she truly was, her breasts weren't massive like Tsunade's were, but they weren't tiny like Hyuuga Hanabi's either. Her skin was softer than anything he could ever have imagined, and her hair was absolutely beautiful. All in all, Naruto was quite glad of the investment he'd made in purchasing her during the previous Closed Auction. The auctions were generally performed in one of two manners. The first was a closed auction, in which only the richest of the rich were allowed to enter. That meant that they would be the only ones that would see any of the girls or guys, limiting the competition, but often times increasing the price of the slaves by several times what the normal price would be. The second type, an open auction, was going on so long as the slavemaster of that family was present. These were more like the Slave markets of old, and had the females and males dressed in rags, however one was allowed to touch the slaves being sold anywhere with their hands, something that many people liked as they were given the opportunity to see whether the slave was trained or whether they weren't. The main disadvantage of this type of auction was the amount of people and the fact that most of the slaves were a bit more common, although occasionally one would find a really good deal…but those were few and far between. Naruto knew that if he was going to rise in ranks through the families he'd need to set up some services so as to make some sort of income, even if he didn't need income at all and most likely never would even if he bought anyone he wanted. That meant that he'd undoubtedly have to attend public auctions as to get a larger number of slaves. However, the biggest issue was getting someone capable of running what would eventually become his brothels, and his Gladiators.

Grinning as he got a perverse idea, he mentally activated the seal which would seal Yugao's 'underwear' and slowly slipped a pair of fingers into her, which made her jump with a start before realizing where she was and she started moaning slightly.

"Yugao," he called to her and she turned to face him even as she let out another moan.

"H-hai, Naruto-sama…" moaned Yugao as Naruto continued ministering pleasure to Yugao, until with a violent cry she climaxed, and started panting.

"We're going to the public auctions, and then I'm going to buy an apartment complex," said Naruto and Yugao nodded before moving to the side, "get clothes on Yugao-chan."

"Hai, Naruto-sama!" she said and immediately walked out of the room to get clothes on, and Naruto gave her a small smile before going to make himself ready. Putting on a pair of jeans and an orange T-shirt, Naruto saw that Yugao had put on a long black dress that accented her beauty perfectly.

"Is this okay, Naruto-sama?" asked Yugao, as she did a little twirl so that he could see her whole body, and he nodded before walking up behind her and pulling her against him, his arms holding her against him tightly as he wove chakra around them and used the infamous Hiraishin to teleport down to the underground. As soon as he was in the underground he let go of Yugao, who immediately took her place next to him with a small smile. Naruto gave her a light kiss before grabbing one of her ass cheeks and squeezing it softly to which she gave a slight 'eep'.

Naruto laughed lightly and it increased a little when she pouted cutely at him, wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her closer and she rested herself slightly against him and they continued towards the market.

"Naruto-sama?" asked Yugao, and Naruto looked down at her, "why are we going to a public auction….weren't you at a private one before? I-I'm sorry if I stepped out of line….Naruto-sama."

Naruto looked at her seriously before he responded, "First of all, you can ask anything you want. Only thing is that you obey my commands, besides that, I'm not going to punish you for anything really. But the answer to your question is….I'm looking to get a whorehouse or two set up….that's why I'm going to buy an apartment complex, that way I can have all of my female slaves in a secure place. You however, my little Yugao-chan….are for me alone, and will be staying with any I choose for myself at my house."

"I like the sound of that…" said Yugao in a seductive tone, and Naruto nodded before letting his hand drift down to her thighs and he pushed a pair of fingers against the tight fabric, which squeezed her ass and made her yelp softly.

When they finally found the slave market, Naruto paid the keeper outside 500¥ and walked in with Yugao, who immediately let out a gasp as she saw the dozens of men and women that were held with their arms tied to a pole above their heads, and with their legs spread slightly apart and tied to two separate posts so as to allow any potential buyer of them to be able to inspect the merchandise. As soon as one of the attendants spotted Naruto he immediately ran over to greet him. The man looked to be at least 40 years old, with long dark hair and a few grey strands here or there. He stood at a measly 5' 5", but he was well built and Naruto could see how he would be able to keep control of all the slaves present.

"Hello sir, welcome to our humble establishment," said the attendant, "Are you looking for anything in specific?"

"I'm looking for two things in particular, but I also want to glance around afterwards." said Naruto and the man nodded, "I want a few young men that I can train to be gladiators or Sub-Enforcers, and I want some women for my whorehouses. I want them trained though; I don't want to have to deal with untrained ones. I'd also like it if a few were virgins, preferably three or four."

"How many slaves do you plan to buy sir? All that won't be cheap," said the Attendant, before Naruto pulled out a simple black card, and the man's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, money won't be an issue, now can you show me to your girls first? I want to get them before I go to get the men. I don't want to get any of my girls dirty from having gotten something from the men," said Naruto, and the attendant nodded rapidly before he ran over to one of the slaves who came back and bowed to Naruto.

"Kaede here can show you all our girls. She's also a very nice slave if you want to buy her, she's 95,000,000¥ though, but she's a virgin. You can touch if you want, sir." Said the attendant, and he turned to the girl harshly and ordered, "take your rags off and show the customer you damn idiot! I shouldn't need to tell you what to do, stupid girl!"

Kaede obeyed silently, and removed her top first, her nipples becoming slightly erect when the soft breeze that was blowing hit them. Then she took off her panties, and Naruto was surprised that green was her natural hair color. Naruto walked up to the girl and grabbed one of her breasts, kneading it a little before squatting down and looking directly at her pussy. He could see that the girl was starting to get turned on by his ministrations and so he stopped, not wanting to get yelled at by the attendant. Nodding once at the attendant, he told Kaede to lead him to all the girls that were present. Kaede led him to a door which took him to the second floor and when he opened the door, even Naruto was impressed at the number of women that were present. He entered slowly, as he saw several girls that he knew, all of which he knew he was going to buy.

First amongst those that he saw, was the little sister of Hyuuga Hinata, Hanabi. She was probably the smallest of the girls there that would interest him, but he immediately told Kaede to add her to the list of his purchases along with herself. Continuing on he added some 13-14 girls from that place to the list he was of girls he was buying for his whorehouse, along with five girls that he bought solely for himself. Those five were called TenTen, Hanabi, Tayuya, Kaede, and a girl called Ku Fei. He smiled at the fact that they all seemed to have been trained, even though they were still rough around the edges in a way, but he'd get them accustomed to his style of doing things rather quickly. If they weren't ready to cooperate with him….well, he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. Finally reaching the attendant who he had been helped by before he said, "I'm ready to purchase some of your girls," and he turned to Kaede, "Kaede, give him the list of the girls I'm buying."

"Yes sir," she replied, and she handed over the ledger page she had been using to keep track of everyone that Naruto was going to buy. When the man saw Naruto's list his eyes widened at what the final amount came out to be.

"Sir…this comes out to nearly 2,500,000,000¥. Are you sure that you can afford this?" asked the man, his eyes completely awestruck, causing Naruto to chuckle softly. Holding out a piece of paper with his account information, Naruto spoke up.

"Here's my account, it can be withdrawn directly from there," said Naruto, and the man nodded dumbly before accepting the paper and walking into the back to handle the transaction. After three or four minutes the attendant walked back and handed Naruto a receipt, which had the ID numbers of the individual girls.

"Do you want the girls taken to your home, Namikaze-san?" asked the attendant and Naruto looked at them before nodding.

"I want Kaede and Ku Fei with me right now though," said Naruto and the two of them stepped forward to have their clasps undone, while the rest were taken to Naruto's apartment. The attendant left, whilst Naruto had Kaede lead him to look at the men that were to be chosen as Gladiators. Walking in, Naruto immediately saw his old teacher Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto, and immediately the man turned to look at Naruto with surprise written clearly on his face.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi, and Naruto turned to Kaede immediately telling her to put Kakashi down, and then turned back to Kakashi.

"I'm buying slaves, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto, "I was thinking….you could probably choose people for Gladiators and Sub-Enforcers better than I could right?"

"I could," said Kakashi, and Naruto handed him the piece of paper containing his information, as well as the log which he could use for Naruto. Leaving him with instructions on what to do, Naruto went and informed the attendant that he would be taking Kakashi, and then told him that Kakashi would be choosing his Gladiator Slaves. Giving Kakashi the address to his current apartment, Naruto left the room and headed towards the single place where he knew he'd be able to get a cheap apartment complex that he could then improve.

Walking in he heard the bell on the door ring and a young man immediately came over.

"Hello sir. My name is Niizuma Akaido" he said, "Are you here to purchase an apartment? I have several buildings which are selling apartments, so I can get you one."

Naruto shook his head before holding his hand out, and Yugao immediately placed a small scroll in his hand. Handing it over to Akaido, who immediately opened it and looked at what it had inside before running back and checking his own scrolls.

"Sorry kid, but the only thing we've got right now that meets these qualifications is a rundown apartment complex in western Konoha." said Akaido, "It's a large place, just really run-down. If you've got the money to buy it though... it shouldn't be too hard to fix it. But if you don't wanna fix it, well then I can't really help ya kid."

"How much is it? And how much would it cost to hire all of your construction men, as well as how long would it take for you to have it ready, along with a few modifications." asked Naruto, and the man looked at him in surprise before answering.

"The price is 45,000,000¥ for the apartment building. The men, they'd cost you another 30,000¥ a day, but with all of them, well I can see this job getting done in two weeks." Responded Akaido.

"Get it done in less than five days and I'll pay you 1,000,000¥ per day. 5,000,000¥ a day if you can get it done in less than 3," said Naruto, and the man looked at him in absolute awe at this point. There weren't many people that were this willing to throw around money, and those that were, well they were generally so high up in the criminal underground that there was no way you _couldn't_ recognize them. However, he knew that there were a few people that could afford it who had kept in the right and proper before, but he'd never expected one to turn on their previous ways.

"Well kid, if you've got the money to back this up, I'll have your apartment building ready in 3 days," he said, and he knew that he could probably do it. What this kid was paying him in a single day, was more than he'd see in a year from construction generally. With that kind of money he'd be able to buy the services of every construction company in Konoha and they'd have this ready for the kid in three days no doubt.

"Good," said Naruto, "There's two special requests that I have. First, I want the top floor to be changed into a penthouse for me. The three largest side-by-side apartments I want you to make into a single room. I want you to remodel everything, put the finest furniture that you can find. Let's do it this way, if I have an appraisal done, and the person I bring in concludes that the furniture is of the finest make available, I'll double the amount I'm paying for everything. Including the furniture itself, so in the end, the better the quality, the more you earn."

"Y…yes sir," responded Akaido, his eyes becoming dollar signs as he almost fainted thinking of the amount of money this kid was going to earn him. He'd probably be able to retire within the week if this deal came through.

"Naruto-sama," said Yugao from behind him, "I can perform the inspection if you want. Knowing how fine the craftsmanship of things is…well it's a part of a Kunoichi's training after they reach 18 years of age."

Naruto immediately understood what 'training' she was talking about. Nodding at her, giving his consent, he turned back to the man.

"I have a meeting to go to, but here is my account information. You have access to 120,000,000¥. Do not squander it, but also don't be overly cheap. If the money is well used, I'll ensure that your business expands nicely." Naruto told Akaido and he gave him the scroll with his account information. Akaido took the scroll and thanked Naruto before going to the back room, probably to finalize his transactions and start getting ready to do the construction work. Turning around he motioned for the three girls to follow him out of the small building.

"Yugao, write down this address," ordered Naruto, "If he gets the work done on time, see to it that he starts getting more contracts and start advertising his business."

"Hai Naruto-sama!" responded Yugao, and she wrote down the address before continuing walking behind him. When they got to Naruto's apartment building, the four of them stopped by the main office and rented all the empty rooms for the next week just in case they weren't able to move in by the end of the three days. Walking into his apartment, they found Kakashi already there, and realizing that Naruto had come in he immediately walked up to his former student and handed him a report.

"I bought 37 slaves with the money you gave me access to Naruto, most of them aren't really fit for anything more than Guard Duty here, but about 12 or 13 of them are good enough to become Gladiator Champions if given the chance." Said Kakashi, and Naruto ran his eyes through the list, seeing a couple of familiar names before nodding.

"We're stuck here for the next three days, during that time I want you to take anyone that isn't fit for being a Gladiator and teaching them how to guard a place. Also, make sure that they understand that if they touch a single woman that I own, their deaths will be as slow and painful as I can manage," said Naruto, and Kakashi nodded. Just as Kakashi was going to return to where the other males were, Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Yugao, Kakashi, follow me," said Naruto, and he walked out to one of the rooms he'd just rented not 10 minutes prior. Walking inside Naruto ordered Kakashi to come in. Telling Yugao to stand guard outside, he shut the door.

"I need to know Kakashi, how the hell'd they manage to capture you?" asked Naruto, "I mean, you were a potential Hokage, and while being someone of that power doesn't mean as much now as it did five, six years ago, people like that are still not easy to take down. Especially someone who is capable of what you are."

_"__Would you believe me if I said that I handed myself to them?" responded Kakashi sheepishly.  
"Explain." ordered Naruto, in a no-excuses manner._

_"__I told you about Rin right?" asked Kakashi, and Naruto nodded, "Well I found out that she'd been captured a few months ago after coming back late from one of her missions. I tried digging up what I could and I found out that the same place that you found me at, was also where she was. So…I turned myself in to try and get access to her, but they kept us and the girls separate."_

_"__Yugao!" called Naruto, and instantly Yugao was next to him, kneeling._

_"__Hai Naruto-sama!" responded Yugao, and Naruto looked at her seriously._

_"__I want you to find Kakashi-sensei's old teammate Rin and buy her, I don't care how much she costs, and I don't care where you have to go. That is your mission from now until it is completed, now you're dismissed." Said Naruto, "Kakashi-sensei, you've helped me out a lot throughout my career. I'll help you out this time."_

_"__A…Arigato. Naruto-sama," responded Kakashi, once again blown away by the generosity of his favorite student._

_"__Not Naruto-sama, that is only for those that serve me personally. Naruto will work as it always has," said Naruto, and Kakashi nodded and thanked him once more. Smiling as the two walked out, Naruto looked out a window at the setting sun…

* * *

_

___**x To Be Continued x**_  


* * *

Well, there's chapter two for everyone. I do hope that people enjoy it, although there really wasn't as much in it, most of this was unfortunately crucial to the development of the actual story, rather than Naruto's interactions with most of his slaves. This story will receive receive a few updates before I probably continue with **Naruto: The Great Rogue**, simply because while I know what I want in the next chapter for that story, I'm in a bit of a bind on how to actually get it. After this story gets to Chapter 7-8, I'll update **The Great Rogue**.

Please Review:

-Kayoshi


	5. Chapter Three: The Whorehouse

**Chapter Three: The Whorehouse**  
****

* * *

Naruto's apartment complex: 3 days later:  
__

* * *

When Naruto walked into the completed apartment complex, he was impressed to say the least. He could tell just by looking at the place that it was made of the finest furniture and had to have the nicest things he had seen any complex having. Walking up to Akaido he smiled at the man.

"You do good work, Akaido," said Naruto, and Akaido thanked him before calling one of the workers who came over and handed Akaido the blueprints. Akaido motioned for Naruto to sit with him at a table, while Akaido opened the blue prints and started explaining how he'd set everything up to Naruto.

"We went all out on this one Naruto-dono," said Akaido, "I pulled some strings to get most of this here as quickly as you wanted it, but everything was here on time and is the finest you can get in Hi no Kuni. Your penthouse is completely ready as well Naruto-dono and it has been equipped with a bed which has a spatial seal on it that allows it to expand to any size so long as you give it the chakra necessary to change size. One of my friends has a fuinjutsu specialist in his care so we put in quite a few special seals for you. There's quite a few spatial seals on the apartment itself, allowing you to change the organization of the apartment as you wish so long as you have the chakra. They're programmed to allow you to create new rooms, move them around, and do basically anything you can imagine just by adding chakra. The only disadvantage is that if you want things to appear in it, you'll have to have the chakra to perform an Earth Bushin for each item that you wish to produce. It does however only take that chakra once, after that all you have to do is call the room and the item that you created, and the room will take care of the rest for you. The first three floors are all as you asked, complete with a set of all the -ahem- toys you wanted. Also, Naruto-dono, each apartment has 2 rooms, one of which we made sure was only able to be opened by one of the master keys. That way your girls can have a personal room, the other room is for your -cough- business."

"Good," said Naruto, before inspecting the blueprints and pointing to the blueprint of the 7th floor, "What's with this floor?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to explain that sir," responded Akaido, "You didn't say what you wanted done with that floor, and we figured that you'd probably need medics for what you wanted to do. So I used the rest of the money that we had left over after we did the rest to make the best internal clinic that I could manage. It's equipped satisfactorily for everything short of surgery, and if you got a really good medic nin, Tsunade-sama or Sakura-sama for example, they'd probably be able to do even surgery in there. I hope that it's to your satisfaction, Naruto-dono."

"It's definitely not something I would've thought of using, but I see your point, and I like your idea," said Naruto, "Thank you Akaido, I will make sure that you continue to prosper. Also, if you would be so willing, I'd like it if you would inform me if any other apartment complexes of this size become available, especially if they happen to have a sparring ring, where my men could…practice."

Akaido nodded and shook Naruto's hand before dismissing himself and the rest of his workers. Turning back towards where all his female slaves were waiting expectantly, Naruto smiled at them kindly and told each of them to line up.

Walking over to the one in the front of the line, the red-head Tayuya he said, "Tayuya, on your knees."

At first she gave him a defiant look, but by merely applying a tiny amount of his considerable capacities with killer intent, she crumpled down to the floor. Placing a single hand on her brow he made a quick seal, and she suddenly glowed brightly before starting to cough loudly. He then proceeded to do the same to all the others, but theirs were slightly simpler than hers.

"Tayuya, follow me. Kakashi-sensei, the rooms for the rest of them are marked, I want you to take each one up to their respective rooms." Said Naruto, and he started walking away, followed closely by Tayuya. When he entered the office he locked the door and turned to face her.

* * *

"Strip," he ordered, and when she once again glared at him, she found herself crashing to the ground, his mere killing intent so concentrated on her that she could barely breathe.

"You know, I really don't like repeating myself Tayuya. When I tell you to do something, you do it," said Naruto, "Otherwise I'll have to take matters in a manner that you wouldn't like."

Almost as if to give an explanation, he grabbed her between the legs and pushed a finger into her, straight through her pants and underwear. She let out a gasp before rushing back and then slowly she did as she had been told.

"Fucking asshole, touching me like that….who do you think you are!" she muttered.

"Your owner," responded Naruto calmly, and she continued to grumble about 'eavesdropping bastards that should be castrated to teach them that they weren't worth shit'. Naruto chuckled as he heard her curse him off under her breath, which seemed to only infuriate her even more. Finally she took off her underwear, not that it did any good seeing as how it had been cut open by Naruto's finger. Glaring at him, she shifted uncomfortably as his gaze moved up and down her body, inspecting its every inch.

"Hmm, you've got a nice body," said Naruto, looking at her.

Moving his hand towards her arms he touched her softly, before moving on to her neck, before examining her stomach, placing a hand on top of it.

"You'd do well being with child," he stated matter-of-factly, and Tayuya immediately flushed bright red making Naruto laugh, "You shouldn't get flustered so easily. There might come a day when I have you carry my child."

"I…Idiot….like I'd ever want to be the mother of your brat," she said, and Naruto seemed to find that highly amusing but he said nothing in response. However he did slowly run his hand up her inner thighs, stopping at her entrance before pushing a single finger into it, and taking it back out making her gasp for air once more.

"Hmm….you're nice and tight too, or are you just really aroused?" he said, which once again had her turn a bright red, "Well, I can say that you're definitely fine down there. Now let's see up here," and he gave her right nipple a little nibble, followed by his left one. Then he licked each once, causing her to shiver from pleasure.

"Hmm….pretty good, although some lactation might be nice…" he said, and finally he grabbed her and turned her around before kneeling to stare straight at her ass. She was slightly glad that he was looking there, because if he looked up at her face he'd see that she her face was now a brighter red than ever before, as she could only imagine how he was going to embarrass her even further. That didn't however take long as Naruto slowly gripped each ass cheek testing them before giving each a small bite, which she yelped at much louder than was probably necessary as it hadn't hurt at all, rather it had merely surprised her. Naruto however seemed not to care about her reaction in the slightest. He merely continued to run his hands down her back, and gave each ass cheek a small pinch, which she managed to control herself from reacting. Using one of his hands to part her ass cheeks slightly he pushed a single finger into it, and he could see that it had hurt her, as she squirmed uncomfortably but said nothing. Continuing downwards, Naruto ran his hands along the back of her legs slowly, and stopped about 3/4 of the way down her left leg, where she knew the scar she'd gotten from fighting Kimimaro was. Placing a hand over where the scar was, Naruto summoned a tiny amount of Sage Chakra, and channeled it into the scar, which immediately started to disappear. Looking at what he was doing, Tayuya almost broke down into tears as he saw her smile up at her kindly.

"No one so beautiful should have a scar marking their skin," he said absently, and she immediately collapsed on top of him, and not even thinking about the fact that she was completely naked she kissed him roughly, her tongue prying his lips open, and entering his mouth to explore its reaches. Naruto on the other hand was more than shocked, but after a few seconds he leaned into the kiss and then he took over her mouth, exploring every single part of it, from the way her top fangs seemed sharper than normal, to how her tongue seemed to dislike staying down, he took it all in. Finally, knowing that he'd lose control of himself he lifted her off of him and shook his head roughly.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked him, and he looked at her and saw not the girl that put up the tough façade, but rather the insecure girl that was beneath it all. The one that used the façade to make sure that no one ever hurt her like her family had by giving her to Orochimaru in exchange for a small plot of land. But now, in that small act of kindness, Naruto had blown through her tough exterior into the weak and insecure interior, the one that told her it was her fault that her parents had abandoned her, that it was something she had done wrong. In the end, he had brought back a part of her that she had sworn never to show anyone ever again.

"You did nothing wrong, don't worry. Rather, I was afraid that I'd push you into something you're not ready for yet," responded Naruto as he reached up and caressed her cheek, "there is nothing that you could do which would make you any less beautiful than you are right now."

He smiled when he noticed that she was crying softly, and slowly he embraced her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder, letting all her worries seep into Naruto. They held that position for several minutes before she finally moved back slightly, and Naruto could see that she was happier now than she was when she'd come here. Remembering however, that he hadn't come here simply to mess around with her, he told her to sit down opposite his desk. Sitting down at his own chair he suppressed a smile at how uncomfortable she still looked completely naked.

"Tayuya, don't feel uncomfortable around me," said Naruto, "Now, as to why I brought you here. It wasn't merely to check your body, but rather because I need you to keep track of this place. From what I understand, you were one of Orochimaru's top servants that means you have to know how to keep people organized and how to make sure that things get done."

Tayuya on the other hand looked at him sheepishly before she said, "uhm….our way of making sure everything was getting done was by killing anyone that didn't work…."

Naruto looked at her oddly for a second before shaking his head and saying, "Well, we'll start to change that now."

"Hai!" she responded, and Naruto gave her a list of the individual slaves he'd bought, and then he handed her a master key for the first three floors which she would be managing completely. Getting up he grabbed her hand and walked over to the door, opening it without a care in the world even though she was completely naked. She immediately let out a scream as she tried to hide behind Naruto only for him to laugh at her and pull her back into the open.

"Don't worry Tayuya-chan, there's no one here that won't see you naked eventually, and there's very few people here that you won't eventually see naked occasionally," he said, but that did little to alleviate her embarrassment besides tell her that she was gonna have to deal with it because she was most definitely not going to be getting any mercy. Realizing that she'd been following Naruto absentmindedly, she looked at where they were and realized that they were now behind the counter.

"Okay Tayuya-chan," said Naruto, "This is the system. Every single girl is given a computer connected to this system, which will allow you to inform them when they have to work. Try to split up the work between the individual girls as much as you can. Prices are done automatically, so you don't really need to worry about that, although you do need to remind people to read everything that they're given as it's all a legally binding contract. When everything is signed and the customer has paid, all you need to do is put one of the appointment keys in the scanner, and give it to them."

He showed her by giving her an example, and then he deleted the appointment and told her to find the room assigned to her and then she was done for the day.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei," he said, and Kakashi turned around to look at him, bowing his head in sign of respect, "how many people are ready for guard duty?"

Kakashi looked at him as if slightly insulted and responded, "All of them of course. I might be lazy Naruto, but training thirty half-competent people how to become guards is a piece of cake after having taught Team 7."

Naruto laughed at that, smiling at the memories from his first team. Shaking himself out of his stupor he said, "I want four on every level. They'll all have keys to the entry room in every room, and I want them to make sure that each room is locked fully. And remind the men, that every inch of every room is seen and recorded Kakashi, I find that one of the guards did something to one of the girls…every guard on that level will sleep with the fishes."

"Yugao, Ku Fei, Kaede, you'll be staying with me," said Naruto, not even looking behind him, knowing that they were there, "Oh! and Kakashi-sensei, the men are on the fourth through sixth floors. No one is to go above the seventh floor without my permission."

"Hai, Naruto-dono," said Kakashi, and he bowed to Naruto and turned towards all the men and led them up towards their individual rooms. Naruto on the other hand walked over to the elevator and put his master key in the slot allowing him to go up to the pent house.

As soon as the door opened Kaede, Yugao, and Ku Fei's eyes were wide open in awe of the apartment.

The door had opened to a Foyer which was easily 10'x15', and had a balcony that went another 2 or 3 yards out.

"Wow, aru~! it's beautiful, aru~!" said Ku Fei, as she got stars in her eyes and started running around to check every inch of the place.

"This is amazing, de gozaru," said Kaede, "Definitely a nice change from that market…"

"Well you can forget about that market from now on, because you'll be staying with me from now on," said Naruto, and the three of them glomped onto him as they started thanking him until finally he had to yell at them to stop.

"Now," said Naruto as he finally got them to let go of him, "let's go and check this place out."

The three of them explored the different parts of the penthouse, from the most massive bathroom Naruto had ever seen, and looking at the walls he saw that there were expansion seals on them, so if he ever really needed to he was almost completely sure that he could have any number of girls bathing with him and have no issue what-so-ever. Then there was the kitchen that was fairly normal sized, although all the cabinets were expanded.

Finally the two of them came to the bedroom, at which point Ku Fei and Kaede had rushed towards the bed and thrown themselves on it. Naruto laughed at them before making his way to the bed and laying down on it, with the other three pushing up against him.


End file.
